


A Buggy Situation

by FromTheDepths



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Blankets, Bugs & Insects, Camping, Gen, Implied relationship but that's up to the reader, Lucien's glowing skin causes trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromTheDepths/pseuds/FromTheDepths
Summary: This all started when I received an ask on Tumblr from egrets-no-regrets. It goes as follows:''So... Archon has a lamp face, does he attract all the moths at night? Also, if he does have a human s/o, would "night light" be one of his nicknames?''And here is the result!
Relationships: Archon Lucien (Darksiders)/Reader
Kudos: 5





	A Buggy Situation

Zoom zoo- SPLAT!

The angel groaned loudly and swat at the pesky bugs. ''These filthy insects just don't want to leave!'' 

You tossed around and glared at him through squinted eyes. ''And who's fault is that...?'' You muttered, tired and irritated from the lack of sleep. A mosquito buzzed right next to your ear, and you accidentally slapped yourself as you tried to shoo it away. ''You're not the only one either.'' 

Lucien huffed and sat up straight, staring you down. He had taken off most of his regular attire, including his grey hood. ''Well, I can't help that these vermin seem to be entranced by my ethereal l-'' Before he could finish his sentence he got interrupted by a particularly huge insect landing and attempting to crawl right into his nostril. A panicked yelp followed, along with the Archon yanking himself out of the make-shift bed and right up on his feet. His face was a mix of both shock and disgust. It quickly turned into a scolding glare once he heard you laugh at him.

''Relax, that's just a moth!'' You tried to ensure him through your chuckles. ''They're pretty harmless.''

''I don't care if they're harmless!'' Lucien wheezed, his wings were fluffed up from the surprise. ''They're disgusting!'' He ran his large glowing hands through his golden, glowing hair and shook his curly locks, fearing that the bugs had gotten into it and made it their new hideout. He feels the itch all over his body. ''I hate it out here!'' 

You simply shrugged, already used to the angel's princely behavior. ''Shouldn't have agreed to go out camping with me then, if you're affraid of bugs.'' Once again you swatted your hand at the nearest bug that tried to get near. ''To be fair, I somewhat expected this to happen. But not to this extend!''

That did not amuse the Archon at all. He quickly bent down to grab a simple plaid blanket and wrapped it over his head and shoulders. Only his face peeked out of the cloth. It's adorable and hilarious how a big and mighty angel like him reacts towards bugs. 

''How did you even deal with this in Heaven?'' you asked him as he tried to crawl back under the covers. 

Lucien used his hand to cover half of his face with the blanket. ''Heaven is vastly different from Earth, even when it comes to filthy insects.'' He muttered. ''Besides, my profession made sure I either stayed inside or high enough for them not to be a bother to me.'' 

''Hmmm..'' You gently tugged the covers closer to your face. ''Well that must be a blessi-'' Another zoom right into your ear nearly made you bolt right up. ''Damnit!''  
''Ha! Who's the coward n-'' He once again didn't even get the chance to finish his sentence until he gasped and violently pulled the cover all over himself, leaving you exposed. 

''HEY!'' You yelled at him, and quickly tried to pull the blankets back. ''Don't leave me out here, share the damn thing!''

A whole lot of protesting and struggling later, you managed to crawl back under the covers. Both you and Lucien were laying pal against eachother, hidden from head to toe under the blankets. Safely tucked away from the moths and mosquitoes trying to get on your skins. 

''Guess we have to sleep like this then.'' You said cheerfully, before yawning. 

Lucien's face brightened up even more from embarassment. ''So it seems.'' 

Despite the light luminating from the angel's skin, sleep still managed to take a hold on you. You snuggled up against Lucien, wrapping an arm around his waist and nuzzling your face against his chest. ''Goodnight, Lucien... You make a perfect nightlamp.''

The Archon lit up even more, stammering on his words. You merely grinned and before any of you knew it you entered your dreams.


End file.
